La Gran Aventura
by Annie Granger L
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería entrar a hogwarts proveniendo de una famifia muggle? Una chica entrará a Hogwarts el mismo año que Harry Poter sin saber nada sobre el mundo mágico. Descubre Hogwarts desde un punto de vista diferente. Historia está escrita a petición de un Anónimo, espero que le guste.
1. Alfred

**1\. Alfred**

Estaba en mi habitación cuando oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Solté el libro que estaba leyendo y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Cuando miré al exterior vi a un hombre adulto. Era alto y fornido pero lo sorprendente es que vestía un traje púrpura con purpurina. El hombre no me estaba prestando atención, estaba escribiendo en un pergamino mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Pensé que era uno de esos vendedores que se visten de colores llamativos para atraer tu atención. Observé atentamente al señor que aún no había reparado en mí. Tenía una expresión de concentración y aún estaba escribiendo en el pergamino Noté un picor en mi nariz que intenté frenar pero estornudé inevitablemente.

\- ¡Ah! -Exclamó dando un salto-. Me ha asustado jovencita.

Yo continué observando al señor. ¡Que comportamiento más extraño para un vendedor! El hombre se recolocó nerviosamente un sombrero verde en el cual yo no había reparado antes. Cuando su sombrero ya estuvo perfectamente colocado me miró. No, no me miró. Me observó atentamente, como si me estuviese estudiando. No me molestó ya que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se creó un silencio en el que nos estudiamos el uno al otro atentamente. Finalmente él rompió el silencio.

\- Bien. ¿Está tu madre jovencita? -inquirió el hombre-.

Corrí hacia el interior de la casa buscándola, cuando la encontré la llevé hacia la puerta. Observé atentamente la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su cara cuando vio al hombre de traje púrpura y sombrero verde. Tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Se me escapó una risa por lo que me tapé la boca con una mano tratando de sofocarla. El señor se quitó su gorro verde y me lanzó una mirada divertida.

Señora, ¿le importaría que pasase al interior de la casa? -Su forma de hablar me recordaba a una película antigua que había visto-. Su hija ha sido admitida en una importante escuela y yo estoy aquí para hablar de ello.

\- No recuerdo haber presentado ninguna solicitud -dijo mi madre pensativa-.

Bueno, no es una escuela cualquiera, es Hogwarts -dijo el señor con una sonrisa-. No es necesario presentar solicitud. Discúlpeme mi nombre es Alfred, soy Orientador de Estudiantes de Familias Muggles. Mi trabajo es orientar a los niños magos de familias muggles para que su inicio en el colegio sea lo mejor posible.

Mi madre hizo pasar al extraño señor, Alfred, y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Mantuvieron una larga conversación en la continuamente aparecieron palabras como: magia, animales fantásticos, clases, profesores, un castillo y ¡Hogwarts! Yo estuve presente durante toda la conversación y no sabría decir quién estaba más asombrada si mi madre o yo. Alfred describía un mundo totalmente asombroso, pero lo más impresionante es que hubiese estado ahí siempre sin que lo supiésemos. Creo que en algún momento de la conversación mi madre empezó a pensar que Alfred estaba loco y él se dio cuenta. Por eso Alfred se giró hacia mí para hacerme una extraña pregunta:

\- Niña, ¿has hecho alguna vez algo extraordinario? -preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, casi como si ya supiese la respuesta-. ¿Suceden cosas extrañas a tu alrededor?

\- Yo... Eh... Bueno... No, al menos no normalmente -dije sacudiendo la cabeza-.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Si pasasen normalmente no serían extraordinarias! ¿Alguna vez has estado enfadada o asustada y de repente algo sorprendente ha ocurrido?

El hombre se levantó y se agachó junto a mí como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos. El señor parecía estar radiante de alegría y emoción, también estaba un poco nervioso. Parecía un niño pequeño abriendo sus regalos el día de su cumpleaños. Además sus ojos echaban chispas, literalmente. No quise decepcionar al emocionado hombre así que traté de recordar. Arrugué mi frente en un gesto de concentración e intenté recordar.

\- Una vez mi primo me llamó pequeñaja -dije yo-. De repente se levantó mucho viento y mi primo terminó en un árbol.

\- ¡Maravilloso! -Exclamó el hombre exultante-. Definitivamente eres una maga. ¡Enhorabuena! Mañana las acompañaré al Callejón Diagón para realizar sus compras ¡Será muy divertido!

Dicho esto el señor, Alfred, salió de la casa cantando mientras agitaba su varita de mago. Inesperadamente empezaron a caer flores violetas del techo. Cuando llegó a la otra acera se despidió con la mano y después despareció. Tras un instante de sorpresa mi madre y yo empezamos a reír. Nos reímos durante mucho rato y finalmente recogimos las flores del suelo. Esa noche dormí abrazada a una carta hecha de pergamino.


	2. El Callejón Diagón

2\. Callejón Diagón.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente era bastante temprano. Tras dar varias vueltas en la cama me levanté. La gran emoción que sentía no me dejaba dormir. ¡Un mundo mágico al alcance de mi mano! Creo que que mi madre aún recelaba de todo lo sucedido ayer pero no podía consultar a mi padre ya que éste estaba de viaje. Mi padre tenía un trabajo muy importante que le hacía viajar por todo el mundo así que no estaba mucho en casa.  
Cuando terminé de desayunar apreció Alfred, el mago. Cuando le abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que esta vez estaba vestido con una capa verde escarlata. Cuando al fin salimos Alfred nos dirigió a mi madre y a mí por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a un bar de horrible aspecto llamado ''El Caldero Chorreante''. La verdad es que si lo observabas detenidamente daba un poco de miedo.

Entramos y una vez dentro daba menos menos miedo. Había magos y brujas por todo el bar riendo y charlando. A pesar e ser un poco escalofriante me pareció un lugar acogedor. Alfred nos volvió a guiar hasta una pared de ladrillos. Allí hizo algo muy extraño y entonces nos encontramos en la calle más extraña que he visto en mi vida. Alfred la llamó el ''Callejón Diagón''. En la calle había millones de colores y ruido por todos lados, sin olvidar las extrañísimas tiendas donde compraríamos el material necesario para mi nueva escuela.

Alfred nos guió entre el gentío con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a algunas personas. Cuando al fin nos detuvimos estábamos delante de un edificio muy majestuoso. Alfred lo presentó como Gringotts, el banco de los magos. En el interior habíadis filas de mesas alineadas a los lados de un gran pasillo. En las mesas había extrañas criaturas inclinadas sobre cuadernos o pesando joyas. Alfred nos dijo que eran duendes. Nos acercamos a una de ellas y yo la observé atentamente. Estaba totalmente concentrado en un pequeño libro de cuentas. El duende nos ayudó a cambiar nuestro dinero ''muggle'' por galeones, el dinero del mundo mágico.  
Una vez tuvimos el dinero mágico volvimos a salir a la calle. Alfred nos guió entre las tiendas y nos ayudó a comprar todo el material. He de decir que eran cosas rarísimas. La calle estaba llena de gente que caminaba en diferentes direcciones pero nadie se fijaba en nosotros.

Mi tienda favorita resultó ser una llamada Olivanders, la tienda de las varitas. Cuando entré me saludó un anciano. Su aspecto era idéntico al de un científico loco pero se comportó de forma muy amable. Probé varias varitas hasta que, tras desorganizar toda la tienda, encontré una especial. El señor Olivanders me tendió una caja, la abrí y aparté la fina tela que envolvía a la varita. Deslicé mis dedos hasta rodearla y tiré de ella. Noté una sensación cálida recorriendo mi cuerpo, la agité y chispas doradas salieron de ella. Fue como si la propia varita tuviese vida. Olivanders sonrió y dijo:

\- Roble y pelo de unicornio, bastante flexible, 22 centímetros. Una buena varita sin duda.

Pagamos y continuamos con nuestras compras. Cuando terminamos Alfred nos acompañó a casa.  
Durante todo el camino contándome cosas sobre Hogwarts. Antes de irse me entregó un billete de tren donde ponía ''Andén nueve y tres cuartos''. Cuando le miré extrañada él me explicó cómo llegar al andén. ¡Atravesando una pared! Finalmente Alfred se despidió con una última sonrisa dándome un gran abrazo. Al igual que ayer se alejó un poco y después desapareció aún agitando la mano, ¡plof!

Mi madre y yo pasamos al interior de la casa. Mi padre aún estaba de viaje así que juntas le escribimos una carta contándole lo sucedido. Cuando finalmente le di las buenas noches ella me sonrió y dijo:

\- Parece que tenemos una bruja en la familia.

Al fin había entendido que no era ninguna broma. Una vez estuve en mi habitación comencé a hojear algunos de los nuevos libros de texto. Trataban sobre hechizos, criaturas fantásticas y pociones. No tenía ni idea de cómo el mundo mágico había logrado permanecer oculto pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Estaba preparada para descubrir cada uno de los secretos de ese nuevo mundo, lucharía por mi puesto en él. Y con estos pensamientos me sumergí en la lectura de un libro llamado ''Historia de Hogwarts''.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Tras un largo descanso he vuelto. No sé cuánto durará pero espero que os guste la actualización. Toda crítica (constructiva) es bien recibida. Espero que la inspiración se queda una temporada esta vez ya que este proyecto me hace mucha ilusión.  
Gracias por leer,

Annie.


End file.
